


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

by MageOfAcademia



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Childhood, Cousins, Gen, Shenanigans, The boys really should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfAcademia/pseuds/MageOfAcademia
Summary: Dom can’t sleep, and it’s almost certainly Neal’s fault.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

"Neal." 

Silence. 

"Neal, wake up!"

The other boy grunted sleepily. "Go 'way, Dom."

"No. Not until you tell me who magicked my sheets to be ice cold all night long."

Neal did not budge.

"Get up, Meathead, or I'll fight you tomorrow."

This time Neal did answer. "A: It's a spell. For healers. You know, to bring down a fever. And B: We're equally matched. I don't think you could win. Or if you’re intent on doing it, I suppose I could tell Father why it was that he found tadpoles in some of his medicines."

"I thought those were yours!"

"Nah, don't know how to do anything that cool yet."

Dom sat down on the edge of his younger cousin’s bed. "I thought you were asleep. You’re way too talkative for someone who was actually asleep."

"I was asleep, until you woke me up with all your fussing." 

"That's 'cause you froze my sheets!"

“And what if I did?”

“There’d better be a reason, you scoundrel!”

“When’d you get a decent vocabulary, Dom? Thought I was the only one who liked books around here.” Neal propped himself up on his pillow to look over at his cousin.

Dom glared at him suspiciously. “You’re just jealous that Meg was paying attention to me and not you.” 

Neal turned an interesting shade of pink. 

“Ha! Knew it. She likes me better, and she’s my age besides. You’re too young for girls, Meathead. Give it a few years.”

Neal groaned. "No! You're wrong! I can tell you so many reasons why you don't deserve her, the first being you're a total idiot. And I’m eleven, that’s definitely not too young."

Dom punched his cousin lightly. "I am not going to stand out here in the bitter cold while you tell me why I’m not good enough for a pretty girl, just because you want her for yourself. If you’re old enough for girls, you’re old enough to find a way to warm my sheets back up.” 

"Shut up." Neal pulled the blanket back over his head. “Besides, I don’t know how to reverse it other than letting the sheets warm back up on their own.”

"Uncle Baird’s going to have a fit if he finds out, you know."

Neal groaned. "Yeah, and that’s why you need to stop yelling at me! Go back to bed, idiot."

"YOU FROZE MY SHEETS."

"So deal with it. Get new sheets. Or a blanket."

Dom shook his head. "Scoot over, Meathead, there's room for me in here. It’s your fault in the first place, so think about that while you feel my ice cold toes next to you all night."

Neal threw a pillow at him, but he scooted over nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, 
> 
> Just a little bit of fun with our favorite cousins Nealan of Queenscove and Domitan of Masbolle, about four years before PoTS. 
> 
> You could put a frog in your cousin’s sheets... or you could come up with a more inventive form of revenge. The latter is more fun. 
> 
> — MageOfAcademia


End file.
